thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Little Mermaid
Athena (mother) Attina (older sister) Alana (older sister) Adella (older sister) Aquata (older sister) Arista (older sister) Andrina (older sister) |main = Water (drowning others) |secondary = Sword, Trident |strengths = Underwater Breathing, Speed Swimming |dream = Becoming human |reaping = Volunteer}} 'General Information' 'Appearance' Ariel is a young mermaid with an hourglass figure and fair skin. From childhood to her teenage years, she wore a lavender seashell bra. From the waist down, she has the tail, fins, and reproductive organs of a tropical fish. She has large, deep aqua blue eyes and full red lips. Her most defining feature is her long, red hair that matches the color of her lips. When in human form the only difference is that she has legs instead of a fish tail. 'Personality' Ariel is a bright, spirited mermaid who is also adventurous and stubborn. Her curiosity and love for adventure sometimes gets her into trouble. Usually, however, she overcomes any obstacle she faces like she uses magic to change things. She is also impulsive, as evidenced by her exploring whilst forgetting about the concert. However, her impulsive nature does not impact her conscience, being extremely reluctant and hesitant to do something she knows or at least suspects is morally wrong to get what she wants. She is able to risk everything for her love and for her dreams, even if this might hurt her. She is also protective of her friends, saving them even when in doing so she endangers herself in the process. She was also very forgiving and defended even people who were unable to do so themselves or were considered bad. She was also shown to be compassionate, as she decided, against the gamemakers's statements, to save a human whose submersible was trapped, despite knowing full well that he tried to harm her beforehand. Like her father, Ariel has a bad temper if ever she is provoked, although hers is not as bad as his. Although spirited, even she has had some degree of self-doubts about herself, as she actually at one point considered her father might have been correct and that she may have been a freak for having any fascination for humanity. She also had a degree of seeing good in things, as she also doubted that humanity could have been pure evil from their tools and artworks. Also, despite her usual naivety and impulsiveness, Ariel has shown on many occasions to be serious, careful, and very intelligent and intuitive. Before she met Eric, she was rarely interested in relationships, not even with any of the merman princes that Triton tried to get her to marry. The only known exception was Victor Waverly, with whom she was infatuated. 'Abilities' *'Underwater Breathing:' As a mermaid, Ariel is able to metabolize oxygen from the water, which negates the need to surface, though she is certainly more than capable of breathing on land. *'Speed Swimming:' Also, Ariel is capable of swimming at a much faster rate than humans or even certain marine creatures in terms of undersea travel, or sea travel as a whole due to her half-marine status. Like dolphins, she is capable of leaping out of water at great heights. *'Aquapathy': Because of her being a mermaid, Ariel is also capable of speaking with aquatic fauna. She retains her ability even in human form. *'Swordswoman:' While in human form, Ariel seems to at least have some knowledge of swordplay, which is evident when she used one to cut the rope off a mast to save Melody from Morgana. *'Rapid Adaptability:' Ariel also seems to be capable of rapid adaptability. This is especially evident in terms of her becoming a temporary human, where she learned how to stand in a few minutes, and move in presumably the same timespan (whereas the average human seems to need a few months at the very least to learn how to walk), as well as quickly learning about the true human customs and abandoning her original beliefs about how human artifacts work, or at the very least not doing it in public. 'Backstory' Ariel was born as a mermaid meaning she is not a mutt created by the Capitol. Her mother was killed by fishermen when Ariel was very young leaving her father to raise Ariel and her six elder sisters alone. Growing up in the ocean Ariel had a lovely childhood with no worries of reapings, the Capitol or any thing else to do with Panem. As she grew older, Ariel got a vast fascination with the world of humans, despite such contact being forbidden by her father, who is xenophobic Xenophobic means hating humans. The reason for Ariel's father to hate humans is that humans killed his wife and the mother of his children.. In the beginning she only collects human items that are to find onboard shipwrecks. But at her 16th birthday she swims to the surface of the sea only to be caught in a fishing net. To be continued... 'Trivia' *Ariel is based upon the fairy tale character The Little Mermaid with inspiration from Hans Christian Andersen and Disney 'References' Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:District 4 Category:Volunteer Category:Shadow in the Mirror Category:Shadow in the Mirror Tribute Category:Unfinished